Winning Her Heart Again
by Son Goshen
Summary: Two-shot, GCC. He missed her. There were no words for the longing in his heart, but when he tried to show it, she pushed him away. Why? What's wrong? Why did it seem that she hated him? Dedicated to Ayamari Uta!
1. Pushing Him Away

**Like I said, this is dedicated to Meiyo Motou for doing many things for me and being an excellent friend. Thanks. This is my first time writing GokuxChi-Chi, so my apologies if it's not all that great.**

Goku's spirit bomb saved the universe from potential destruction by a pink monster named Buu. Things had returned to normal, and the hero was welcomed back to his friends with open arms. Much rejoicing was done on that day, but to ordinary humans, it was just an everyday sort of party. But little did they know that the very same group of people had erased their memories of the gruesome events.

The Son family returned to their distant home in the mountains, finally reunited. They all seem at peace.

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Goku said. He changed his usual orange and blue gi into pajamas, prepared to go to bed. Chi-Chi had acted strangely during the party. She had refused to be near him and always had some sort of excuse to get away when he approached. And when his head was turned away, she would give him a glare that would make Vegeta proud.

Goku didn't really want to confront her, though. When she's ready to tell me what's going on, she will, he told himself. Chi-Chi became even more distant when the kids went to bed. She stayed a good ten meter radius from him the entire time.

"C'mon, Chi, talk to me," Goku begged. He laid a hand on her shoulder, only to have her hand slap it roughly away. She walked right out the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Kami, she must be really angry to do that. Just what's with her tonight?

Goku followed her out and saw that she was curled up on the couch, a scowl on her face. Chi-Chi made an angry noise when she saw that he followed her.

"Chi-Chi," Goku said again.

"What?" She snarled angrily back. "What do you want? Spit it out!"

He flinched slightly at her sharp tone. "Why are you like this? What's wrong?"

She snorted. Of course, nothing can penetrate that thick skull of his. Chi-Chi jabbed a finger to his chest. "You! That's what's wrong!"

Goku still had a clueless expression; he didn't get his wife's words. What was wrong with him? "Chi-Chi, I don't get it."

"How can you act like this! You leave your family for seven years and come back like there was nothing wrong! Don't' you realize how much pain you caused all of us? Goten grew up without a father, too. And you left me! Don't you feel guilty at all? At least you can say you miss me, or I'm sorry!" She threw a punch, but he caught her wrist and pulled her toward him until their noses were nearly touching.

"Is that what you think, Chi?" he asked, his eyes staring intently into hers. He's doing it again, she thought, frustrated. The eyes always had a strange effect on her. They made her mind muddled and unable to think right and gave her a feeling that she was drowning in the depths of them.

She attempted to look away, but Goku grasped her chin and turned her head toward him. "Is that what you think, Chi-Chi?" he repeated again.

When she didn't reply, he continued speaking. "Tell me, have you seen what I've been doing during the past seven years?"

Silence.

"I may always be smiling, but that doesn't mean that I don't miss everyone. That doesn't mean I don't miss you. Every day, I miss your smile, your scent, your beautiful face."

Chi-Chi still doesn't speak.

"I missed you so badly. And now when I finally get a chance to uphold my vow to stay with you forever, you push me away."

Goku released his hold on Chi-Chi's wrist and placed it on her back, gently pushing her forward so that the small space between them was closed, and his lips met hers.

She was surprised at the desperate edge in his kiss, but she kissed back, tilting her head slightly. Goku delicately lifted her legs bridal style, and carried her to their bedroom, where they continued to do much more…

**So, I leave you all to your imagination to what they did. Again, I'm too young to read or write lemons. It would be greatly appreciated if you click the review button and write something! :) Yeah, I do realize that I can never match up with absolutely phenomenal and awesome writers like Gosha, MajinBroli, Kinoha, gue22, Saiyajin Love, MissySullivan, Joy's Canvas, and the list can go on. **

**Peace out!**


	2. The Aftermath

**Perhaps I have a muse now, because there's this inner voice in my head telling me to make another chapter about the aftermath for this. Sigh…**

Morning.

Sunlight streamed through the window, rays of the golden light falling onto Goku's face. He stirred slightly from his dream, and then woke up. He yawned hugely and stretched, feeling great for some reason. Maybe it was the dinner Chi-Chi cooked last night.

That's it! Chi-Chi was the reason why he felt so joyful. Last night was one of the best in all these seven years. She's still very skillful, even after seven years and still as energetic as ever, he mused. For a wild moment, he pondered that maybe she cheated on him, but then decided that she was too faithful and loyal to him.

Now thinking about it, he was the world's luckiest man to have such a mate to never abandon him. Goku's nose suddenly caught a whiff of pancakes drifting from below, in the kitchen. He immediately jumped up, throwing on his gi and dashed downstairs.

Yep, there stood his beautiful angel, busy flipping the delicious to-be-breakfast. There was already a stack on the counter, taunting him. The children were absent from the table, so it was safe to assume that they were still sleeping.

Quietly, he crept up to Chi-Chi and wrapped his warm arms around her abdomen, burying his face into her neck. She gave a squeak of surprise, then chided, "Don't scare me like that, Goku! Can't you see I'm trying to cook here?"

He grinned impishly in her hair. "Yeah, I know, but you're even more irresistible than the food." Her face became tomato red from embarrassment. She tried to shake him off, but he tightened his grip.

"What, you don't want me hugging you?" he teased, thinking that she would just give up. But, no, Chi-Chi did not.

Instead, she dished out a threat that would make all saiyans begging on their knees. "If you don't let go now," she threatened, "then you don't get breakfast."

The effect was immediate. Goku abruptly let go of his wife, startled at her threat. She can't do that! Chi-Chi smirked triumphantly. "That's just cruel, Chi!" he exclaimed.

Just then Gohan stumbled in, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He had not slept properly last night, due to certain noises emitted from his parents' room that disturbed them and it kept him up. He was used to it when he was young, but seven years of complete silence in the house made him a very light sleeper.

Upon smelling pancakes, though, he perked up. "Is that pancakes I smell, mom?" he called out hopefully. Chi-Chi responded with a quick yes before scolding Goku for trying to steal a piece.

Within thirty minutes, Goten was up, and the family sat together at the table.

Goku, as the pig he was always at eating, quickly doused the food with maple syrup and dug right in. Goten followed his example, but Gohan, raised as a much more disciplined and polite child, picked up his fork and knife and cut the pancakes into pieces before bringing them to his mouth. Chi-Chi smiled warmly, happy that her family was whole once again.

Goten finished eating first and began talking. "Mommy, daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" they answered at the same time.

The little demi-saiyan had a very confused expression on his face. "Why were there cat noises last night?"

Goku and Gohan choked on their food, while Chi-Chi turned bright red.

"T-that was nothing!" Goku spluttered, fighting furiously not to blush.

Goten's confused expression became more profound. "Why do you look nervous, daddy?"

Gohan decided this was the right time to intervene before his little brother poked around too much. He cringed at the thought of a much traumatized Goten. "Hey Goten, why don't you and I go to Bulma's for the day? That is, if mom lets us," he said.

Chi-Chi mouthed a quick thank you to her son and said, "Sure, why not?" The two demi-saiyans immediately jumped up from their seats and ran out the door, the older wanting to get his brother out of the house as fast as possible.

The mother gathered their dishes and began washing them. Goku stood up, bringing his dirty dishes to her.

"Say, Chi," he started with an all too innocent tone, "with the kids gone, you wanna do something together?" Goku was always smarter and much slyer than his friends and family often give him credit for, and this was one of the occasions.

She frowned and said, "I know what you're thinking, Goku, but don't you have friends to meet? Like, Piccolo, for instance?"

He shook his head cheerfully. "Nope! Not at all. I'm free all day, and I know you are." She gave no reply. "What, Chi-Chi, you don't want to be with me?

"C'mon, Chi," he purred seductively, "I know you want me, too." Goku suddenly spun her around, forcing her to face him. And he kissed her ferociously, catching her by surprise for the second time in twelve hours.

**And that marks the end. A GokuxChi-Chi fic (not one-shot) is currently under construction, so keep your eyes peeled for it.**


End file.
